Bumblebee Ranch
by spuds1997
Summary: This story actually has nothing to do with The Saddle Club, I just wrote it and think its really good so I decided to post it. It's about a girl named Abby who trains animals and then rehomes them. She hits many complications, tho. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am so excited!" I said as we pulled into our new house. Right in front of me was 2 humongous barns, 2 summer houses, a huge riding arena, and our huge house. It was surrounded by woods were there was trails that we could ride on. There was a sign by the driveway that said _**Camp Bumblebee**__._It was beautiful!

"Abby, go and unload the horses into barn 1." my mom said as she grabbed a few boxes out of the car. I did as I was told, eager to see the what the inside of the barns looked like. I had 2 horses of my own Jazz and Sugar. Jazz is an Icelandic gelding, he is completely black. Sugar is a Lipizzaner mare, she is completely white. I decided to put Jazz in stall 1 and Sugar in stall 3 right beside him. Then I went back to get my moms Haflinger mare, Holly. Holly is the sweetest horse we have, she was 3 months old when we got her at an auction. My mom and I trained her. I decided to put her in stall 2 across from Jazz. Our other horses would be coming later. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket just as I shut the stall door. I picked it up and read the message.

_**Mom**_: _**please come and help me bring in the boxes**_

_**Me: O.K. I'm coming.**_

I said goodbye to the horses and started on my way to the house. I packed boxes for 2 hours. We stopped at 7 and both decided to go to sleep. I walked up to my box filled room and started to look for the box I had put my diary in. I picked up a few boxes till I had found the one marked first night. In this box I had put my diary, blankets, pillows, and my pajamas that were covered in horses. I got dressed made my bed and picked up my diary. I wrote:

_**First day:**_

_**The place is gorgeous! The barns are huge! I cant wait for the rest of the horses to come tomorrow. Right now I am exhausted from carrying boxes, so I am going to bed. **_

_**Night **_

I woke up from a beautiful dream of me and Jazz galloping down the trails, just at sunset. I looked around and everything was wet from morning dew. I forced myself up and walked downstairs to see that mom was making bacon and eggs.

"Good Morning! How'd you sleep?" ask my mom

"Just fine." I replied stuffing a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Good. I need to go and hang up some signs for people to know that if they need to get rid of a horse they can bring it to _**Camp Bumblebee**_. Want to come?"

"I think I will hang out round the barn. Ride Jazz a little and unpack some of the riding gear."

"O.K., I shouldn't be long."

"O.K. well I am going to go feed. Bye, mom." I hurried out of the house and ran down toward the barn. Holly saw me and gave the first whinny, then Jazz and Sugar started. I walked over to the big box we kept the grain in. It had an unopened bag of grain in it. I gathered up my strength and pulled the 50 lb bag of grain out of the box. I opened it up and poured it all in. Then I started to look through boxes for the scoop. I found it in the box on the bottom of the stack, of course. The grain was in the buckets in no time. The horses whinnied happily as I poured in their food and gave them their hay. The first box I went through was the bridles and bits I hung them and spent the next 30 minutes going through the saddles. Then 30 more minutes hanging them up. My phone vibrated on the table I had put it on. When I picked it up it said:

_**Mom: I am home. Tack up Jazz and lets go for a ride before grandpa gets here with the rescues.**_

The rescues is what we call Spice and Oreo. They are rescue horses that I am training. They had been abused by there owners. I train horses all the time. Spice is a Palomino mare and Oreo is a black and white paint stallion. They are both 5 yrs old.

_**Me: ok. **_

I walked down to Jazz's stall. He whinnied as I fished in my pocket for a treat. I pulled out one of the apple treats and gave it to Jazz. I laughed as he tried to eat it out my hand, it tickled. I unlatched the gate, grasped the halter and lead rope hanging on the wall and lead him out over to the hitching post. I walked back in the barn to get his saddle. I picked out my favorite western saddle that I have had for years and hung Jazz's bridle over it. On my way back over to Jazz I saw my mom walking toward the barn. Jazz danced impatiently as the blanket and saddle were placed on his back.

"Hey! Looks like Jazz is ready for a good ride!" mom said as she walked over with Holly.

"Definitely!" I replied, trying to put the bit in his mouth. I tightened up the girth and hoped on. He bucked when he felt me in the saddle and tried to take off. I was used to this so I stayed perfectly still in the saddle. Mom was on soon afterwards and I followed her into the round pen. We would've road on the trails but Spice and Oreo were coming in about 45 minutes. I let up on the rains and let Jazz take off. He cantered up ahead in front of Holly. His tail was swishing back and forth in rhythm of his gate. He let out a loud whinny to show that he was having fun. I pulled him up and went back over to Mom and Holly.

"He's looking good!" Mom said enthusiastically patting him on the neck.

"Feels good to!" I replied gathering up my rains as he tried to take off again.

We road for about 30 more minutes, then got off to wait for Spice and Oreo. I put up Jazz's tack and brushed him down before putting him in his stall. We walked back down to the house. I went to my room and took out a box and began to put some of my things away. I had my room looking great and box free by the time Spice and Oreo arrived. I ran toward my Grandpa while he parked and got out of the truck.

"Well, what do you think of your new place?" asked Grandpa

"It's beautiful! There is so much room to ride! And room for more rescue horses!" I said as I walked into the trailers to see how Spice and Oreo were doing. Grandpa opened up the doors on the trailer as I was untying Spices lead rope. She backed right out and looked around. She seemed to love all of the room she had around her. I walked her into the barn and put her next to Holly. They all nickered a greeting to Spice as she walked by. I walked spice into her stall and took her bucket to get her some water as she explored her cage. I noticed Mom had put Oreo in his stall.

"How'd he back out?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be. That was one problem with Oreo, he would always put up a fight with you when backing out. He is a very smart horse, he has got to the point where he will only back out for me but not for anybody else.

"He was amazing!" mom replied kissing Oreo on his soft velvety nose. "He backed out perfectly for me! Then I put him in for Grandpa and he backed out for Grandpa! It was fantastic!"

"Amazing! But we need to see if he would back out for a person he doesn't know. Well, better get some water to this impatient horse." I pointed to Spice neighing and pawing the ground and laughed. I walked to the hose to put some water in the buckets. I picked them up, then noticed a girl and a guy in a truck coming up the drive. I gave them there water then ran over to see who it was.

"Hey!" Yelled the guy jumping out of the truck. He stopped and stared at me for a while then snapped back to his senses and introduced himself.

"I'm Blake and this is my older sister Katie. We are your neighbors!" said Blake cheerfully. He looked 16 the same age as me and I have to admit he was hot. He had this gorgeous smile and perfect body. He caught me starring at him and I blushed.

"Hey! I'm Abby. It's nice to meet you" I shook hands with Blake and we seemed to never stop but then his sister who looked about 18 stepped out of the truck.

I looked in amazement at the two. They looked nothing alike Katie was wearing high heeled shoes with a very expensive outfit on. While Blake was wearing a basic white shirt and had on jeans and boots. She groaned as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" I said as she began to freak out because she stepped in the muddy spot in the yard where we had dumped out Spice's and Oreo's water from there trip.

"This place is disgusting!!" Katie screamed. "Its so dirty! I am going home! I never wanted to meet the neighbors anyway!!"

Blake seemed to be used to her tantrums and just watched her get into her car and drive away.

"I guess I will be walking." he said annoyed with his sister. "Listen I'm sorry 'bout that. I shouldn't have even had her come."

"It's fine. Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, all the time. Well I guess I better get going." he replied.

"You can stay if you want. I will show you around." I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

"I would love to! But I better call my mom and tell her."

"Ok" I said. I was so happy I had only been here for 2 days and Oreo had backed out of the trailer for Mom and Grandpa and I just met this guy with looks anybody would die for who wants to hang out with me. This place was going to be exciting. He put his phone down and walked toward me.

"I will show the horses first."

After I showed him the farm and the horses mom came out and invited him for dinner. He called his mom and asked if he could stay. She loved the idea of him staying and getting to know the neighbors. We walked into our new house and sat down around the table, tonight's specialty steak! We talked between bites. We learned that Blake wanted to be a equine vet. Dinner seemed to fly by.

_**BRING! BRING! BRING!**_

"That's me!" Blake searched in his pocket for his phone. He stood up and walked over to the door. he talked for a little while then hung up and walked over, phone in hand.

"I have to get going. Thank you so much for inviting me for dinner." Blake said gratefully.

"I'll drive you home." I said as I grasped for my keys to my truck and got my coat.

"Thanks A lot. Bye Mrs. Lawson!" he put on his coat and gloves.

"Bye and call me Joshlin. Mrs. Lawson makes me fell old." She said with a laugh as we headed out the door.

It took no time to get there and as soon as we did he took my number and I got his. I headed home. I saw my mom already feeding in the barn I ran out to help her. She gave the grain as I filled the haynets. We hurried through it all and went to our rooms. I sat on my bed and thought of the day, then grasped my diary and quickly wrote it down.

_**It's only the second day here and I am loving it! Oreo came out of the trailer for Mom and Grandpa! I also met this cute guy named Blake. He is also my neighbor. He loves horses and wants to become a equine vet. **_

_**I am sleepy so night.**_

**I am not great at writing but i hope you like it!! I need at least 3 reviews before i will put up a second chapter, so go ahead and push the button. :p  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. It was 6 in the morning, time to start the feeds. I got my shirt that said 'Horses Are My Life.' and some jeans. After I was dressed I ran downstairs into the kitchen and ate some bacon before I headed outside. I stopped and looked around. The sun was coming up and the place seemed so peaceful. I could've stood there forever but there was work to be done. The horses all greeted me as I walked into the barn. I patted each one on there muzzle. As the food was being poured I thought of what I was going to do today. I decided I would have Blake come up and see if he could get Oreo to back out of the trailer without a problem. Then I could ride Spice and see the trails. After the horses were feed and watered my phone vibrated in my pocket, it said:

_**Blake: Do you need any help today? I wouldn't mind coming over and helping out.**_

I thought about the horses needing groomed, the stalls needing cleaned, and Oreo, then I quickly typed back a response.

_**Me: If you wouldn't mind, then yes I would love your help. **_

I got a response back fairly quickly.

_**Blake: Cool, I will be there soon.**_

I got a pitchfork and a wheelbarrow and began my work. By the time Blake arrived I had just finished all the stalls and was about to start grooming.

"Hey!" I said as I walked out of the tack room with some grooming supplies

"Hey! What do you need me to do?"

"Well, there is grooming to be done and later I will need your help with training Oreo. If you don't mind."

He nodded his head and started to groom the horses with me. With both of us talking and working it went a lot faster.

We cleaned the brushes and Blake went to put them away as I went to get Oreo. I gave him a treat just as mom walked in.

"Hey!" She seemed very happy. "I have a fantastic idea! I know you'll love it! How about we get all types of animals and re home them? You can train them. How does that sound?" She asked eager for my answer.

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" Blake said walking out of the tack room. "And I bet you'd need a stable hand. I'd be perfect for the job. How bout it?"

"Of course! It sounds great! Do you like the idea, Abby?" Mom's face glowed with excitement. Her and Blake both looked at me.

"Sure, it sounds great." I replied with a lot less excitement. Mom didn't seem to notice but Blake did.

"Great! I am going to go spread the word! This will be awesome!" Mom exclaimed as she ran out of the barn.

I reached for Oreo's halter but before I got there a hand grasped mine. I turned and looked at Blake in his beautiful green eyes but turned back quick feeling my cheeks turn red.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"I may have only know you for a few days but I can tell your not very happy about your Mom's idea."

"Well, I just think I am not good enough for this." I kicked the dirt on the ground. I would have never told anyone that, but something just felt so right when I was with him. It was like I could tell him anything.

"Of course your good enough! Your Mom told me about all those animals you trained and helped. I know you can do it. You just have to believe you can. Look at Oreo and Spice. Spice is fully trained and Oreo just has a few problems left to deal with. Your Mom told me they came here wild and scared of people because they were abused. You are great with animals! That's one of the things I like about you." He blushed as the last words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I guess I will give it a try." I said not really know what to say next. "I guess we better start working with Oreo." I finally managed.

I got Oreo out of his stall and let Blake get to know him a little. He walked him across the field and around the trailer as I opened the door of the trailer. He walked in like and angel. Blake Gave a sharp "Back!" and he walked out.

"We've done it!" I said hugging Blake.

"No, you've done I only helped today."

I felt my face again grow red.

"Do you want to go riding? I thought I would check out the trails today."

"Yea, that would be fun. Who could I ride?"

"Anyone. You can pick. I am riding Spice."

We walked Oreo back to the barn. Blake decided to ride him. We put the rest in the pasture and started tacking up. It was done fairly quickly. We headed out on the trails they were gorgeous! There was open fields to gallop in and the trails were wide with lots of room to ride. There was a few logs down that we jumped. I had just landed a jump when my phone went off. I expected Spice to freak out but she acted like she didn't hear a thing. I looked at the message.

_**Mom: hurray up and get back I have some ideas of the training center.**_

_**Me: okay.**_

"I just got a text from Mom she said to hurray back, she has ideas for the new training center." We were only 10 minutes away from the house anyway.

"Alright, sounds good. And trust me there's nothing to worry about." He said with a smile. I smiled back, he seemed to know me so well.

We were there soon and Mom waved from one of the summer houses. We put the tack away, brushed them and went to see what Mom wanted to talk about.

"Hey, okay my plan is to make this summer house for cats and the other for dogs. We could put the farm animals in the barns and put the small animals in the room off of the Living room. How does that sound?" She asked searching our faces for answers.

"Wow, that sounds great!" I said. I was really surprised of how much thought she put into this.

"Yeah, that's really cool." Blake added.

"Thank you. Why don't you guys go take care of the horses and I will make the 3 of us some supper. How does tacos sound?"

"Fine." Blake said and I nodded.

We walked out to the pasture and started bringing everyone in. We gave them there grain and water. Then went to eat ourselves. Mom had the tacos made by the time we got there. Mom talked about all the things she planned to do to make Camp Bumblebee a successful training center. Time seemed to fly by. Blake had to go home. I walked him out to his truck and he promised he would come up early the next morning and help with the morning chores. I waved good bye until I could no longer see the lights of his truck. When I got back inside Mom was finishing cleaning up the table. I went upstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I was dressed, I picked up my diary and wrote:

_**Mom decided to have me train all types of animals. I am not so sure I can do it. Blake told me I have to believe in myself so that's what I got to do. Also, Oreo's backing out problem is fixed. He backed out fine for Blake. **_

I put it inside my bedside table drawer and threw out my shirt with a picture of 2 pigs rolling in mud on it and some jeans by my boots for tomorrow. I laid slowly down into my bed and fell fast asleep, thinking of the days activities.

The next week went by pretty fast. Mom had got everything set up for the new training at__Camp Bumblebee. Blake had became our new stable hand and was there every day all day. Oreo had been doing a lot better with backing out of the trailer. I even have had time to do some jumping with Sugar. I don't do much showing with Sugar but I have been in a few shows and got the blue ribbon. Jazz I normally just trail ride with him. I never had time where I used to live. It seemed I always was working with horses or taming my family's animals. I probably wouldn't have any time without Blake helping out. With all the animals coming it should be very busy around here. Mom had spread the word about Camp Bumblebee today. So, I guess will see what happens. I hope it all goes well…….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey." Blake said walking into the barn to help me with the morning chores.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I could tell from the way he talked that there was something very wrong.

"Nothing." he lied

"Come on. I know something is bothering you. What is it?" My eyes were full of concern.

"Well, you know how my mom and my dad split up a year ago. My sister always wants to go and see him and to fly her to California from Ohio is pretty expensive. So, my Mom decided that she wants to move to California to save money. We are moving in a week."

"You can't move! There has to be something we could do!"

"I don't want to move at all. I want to stay here not go to California. I don't even like my dad."

"Why don't you stay here? You do work here." Mom said, hearing the conversation.

"That would be awesome! I will ask my mom about it when I get home tonight. Are you sure you want me to stay here?"

"Of course, you can stay in the room across from Abby. We would love you to stay!"

"It sounds perfect!" I said.

He said thanks and we went to work. The chores went by fast as always. We decided we would go on a trail ride. I rode Jazz, Blake rode Oreo, and Mom rode Holly. We only rode for an hour. Mom doesn't like to ride for a long period of time. Its because she hurt her back from a bad fall off of a horse we trained back home. She doesn't like to admit her back hurts though. We started untacking the horses when the phone rang. I got Jazz put away and untacked Holly for Mom. I was walking Holly to her stall when Mom came out, a grin on her face.

"We have just got our first call! It was from the Shelter. They said they got a goat and don't have any room to keep it. It's 2 months old and would make a great show goat. He is a white and brown Toggenburg. His name is Bruno. I told them we could get him in a hour. So, I will be back at 5. What do you think?" She looked at me eager for an answer.

"That's amazing! I miss working with goats anyway. We will take care of things here. You can go get him." I used to show my goat, Mike, before he past away last summer.

"Okay! See you in a bit!" she said walking out of the stable.

I locked Holly's stall and went to find Blake to tell him about Bruno. I found him standing outside the stables talking on the phone. I walked back in the stable to give him some privacy. I decided to get Bruno's stall ready for when he arrives. I had the bedding down and I walked outside to get the water from the pump outside the stable. When I walked out I saw that Blake was walking into the stable.

"That was my mom. She said that we were leaving tomorrow night. I told her how you guys said I should stay with you and after a while she said okay, but only if I get all my stuff out of the house before tomorrow night at 7 so I probably wont be here much tomorrow if that's okay. I will come and help you in the morning though."

"Of course, that's fine. I can handle it."

Mom came back at 6, just when she said she would.

I ran across the yard to see Bruno. He is gorgeous. He walked with a fight the whole time jumping and pulling away. He is definitely going to be a handful. I walked him to his stall beside the horses. Blake got him some water, grain and hay.

He looks a little skinny and his hoofs are overgrown. I decided I would call the vet and have him come up.

"I am going to call Bill and see when he can come up and do a check up on Bruno." I said.

Bill was our vet before we had moved also. He had moved here 2 months before we did and is the one who called us and told us about Camp Bumblebee.

I ran to the house and picked up the phone. I have called him so many times, I have memorized his number. I punched it in and waited.

"Hello!" Bill said.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could come up and look at Bruno. He's a 2 month old Toggenburg. We got him from the shelter who didn't have room for him. He is a little skinny and his hoofs are overgrown. You think you could come and check him out?"

"Yea, sure. I have time tomorrow at 4 if that's okay."

"That sounds good. Thanks Bill. Bye!"

I went to bed early. I know I will have a long day tomorrow with Blake out packing. I cant wait till he moves here. I know It wont be any different from normal, except for him sleeping here. I woke up at 5 and ran outside to see that Blake was already here. He probably wanted to get an early start on things because he is going to have to spend the whole day packing. He had gotten the feeding, watering and the grooming done.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, seeing him come out of Holly's stall.

"I got here a 4. It's a way to make up for not being here today. All we have to do now is the bedding."

I picked up the pitchfork and began cleaning the stalls. It was done quickly. Blake had to leave as soon as we were finished. I decided to get out Bruno and started working with him.

I decided to use T-touch on him. I have never used it on a goat before but it always calmed the horses so I decided to give it a try. He really responded to it. I had brought out a show chain. Most people call it a chocker chain but I think that sounds like it is used to chock the goat. I call it show chain because its just used to show the goat. I put it on him to get him used to it. My right hand was still doing some T-touch while my left was moving the chain around on his neck trying to get him used to it.

After about an hour of working with Bruno, I put him and the other horses outside. Sweeping the barn was next on my agenda. As, I was sweeping mom came running out. She had said that the shelter had called and said we could pick up some animals if we like. That they were running out of space. I agreed to go but said we had to be home by 4 because that's when Bill was coming.

The shelter was huge! I had never been there before. I thought it would look like our one back home. Small. This one had a dog building, a cat building, a chicken coop, a small animal house, and a humongous barn with a huge field. The barn seemed bigger than ours! I turned seeing a lady walking toward us.

"Hey! Your Abby, right? I'm Tracy. I own the place. We get abused or anwanted animals from all around the world. I am the one who talked to your Mom on the phone. How's Bruno been?" She was a very fast talker and seemed friendly.

"Hello! He is doing good. It will take some time though."

That was all she said to me. Mom and her began talking. I decided I would go ahead and check out the place. I went into the building closest to me. The small animals. There was a few other people in there. You could hear the hamsters, guinea pigs, and rabbits squealing. There was mostly rabbits. A description of the animal's was on each cage. I saw a guinea pig with no one around it and had to read the description.

_**Name: Sugar**_

_**Sex: Girl**_

_**Age: 1 year**_

_**Colors: Dark brown**_

_**Description: Was owned by a young girl and was very loving. One day, she started to bite everyone. We don't know why she bites. She didn't get treats by hand, they are always dropped in her food bowl. **_

It was very cute! I wasn't going to choose any animal though till I looked at them all. I looked at a few others in there and walked on too the dogs. There were tons! They were barking and jumping around. Playing with there buddies. I walked by them all. There were ones that were abused, found along the road, one was found in the sewer, there were all types of things that had happened to them.

The cat barn was the same. There were tons of cats too. They had a room for kittens, fully grown, and hurt. Unlike the dogs, these guys were asleep. Only a few were still awake.

I walked toward the chicken coop. There was a bunch of cages inside a building. There were an awful lot of chickens. Not as much as there were cats or dogs but close. I was in and out of there quick. It was a small building and full of a family who wanted some chickens for there kids to have.

The horse barn was last. I looked at my cell phone. 8:00. I would definitely be home in time for the vet. There was a lot of horses, goats, cows and even pigs. I already knew I was coming home with a horse but I still had to decide. I knew I could take 2 animals from the stable but the rest I didn't know about. One horse in particular caught my eye. It was a appaloosa, her name was Spot. Her description said she was a talented jumper but her owners gave her up because of her head shyness. They could never get her bridle or halter on without a fight.

"She's a beauty isn't she? She has been here for a long time." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Tracy and my Mom coming this way.

"Yea, she's gorgeous. How long has she been here?"

"Almost a year. I better go, my break is over." She scurried down the aisle.

"You could probably get a small animal, a dog or a cat, and up to 2 animals from the stable." My mom said, reaching up to pet the appaloosa on it's muzzle.

"Okay." I walked down the aisle looking at all the animals.

I decided on Spot, Sugar, a Jack Russell Terrier with a broken leg named Abby, and a Rocky Mountain that doesn't like his hoofs picked up named Big show. We were home at 12. It had took me a while to pick out which ones I wanted. I put Spot and Big show in the stables beside Holly. Mom brought Sugar to her cage and I brought Abby into one of the summerhouses. After they were all put away I went to get everyone food and water. I decided to call Bill and see if he can look at the new animals. He said he would have 2 hours until he would have to leave. I wasn't going to get out any of the new animals until the vet got here.

Bill was here exactly at 4. We walked to Bruno's stall and Bill looked him over. I was gave a special type food for him and he trimmed his hoofs. It wasn't easy. He showed me how to put the wrap around Abby's leg at morning and night. Big Show and Spot were fine. He didn't have any time to check over Sugar.

The rest the day went by fast. I helped Blake unpack some of his stuff into his new room. Then, I did the afternoon feeding and I checked over the animals. Blake went to the airport to say bye to his Mom and Katie. He was back by 10 and we all went to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
